The way of the ninja
by Yunkel
Summary: Con la esperanza de que Booker y Sheldon no hagan cambios a los cuentos de Orson, éste les cuenta una historia sobre ninjas pero aun asi los 2 hermanos hacen de las suyas.


The way of the ninja

Disclaimer: No se porque me molesto en poner esto pero aqui vamos: La granja de Orson no es de mi pertenencia, los personajes principales no son de mi invencion y los estoy tomando prestados sin autorizacion, como la mayoria si no es que todos los demas fics.

(1982 DR) The Year of the Forbidden Spell

Era una oscura noche (cuando hay luna llena la noche no se considera tan oscura) y en la granja del granjero, el cual el cerdo Orson había tomado posesión y cambiandola a su nombre se encontraba en el pequeño gallinero donde los pequeños Booker y Sheldon se preparaban para dormir, no sin antes recibir su cuento de cada noche.

"Que cuento vas a contarnos esta noche Orson? pregunto sheldon

"Espero que no sea uno de esos cuentos tipicos aburridos para niñas que siempre nos cuentas" dijo Booker.

"Hare como que no escuche eso" respondio Oson mientras avanzaba hacia ellos con un libro en la mano.

Se sento en medio de ellos y abrio el libro en las primeras paginas mientras decia: "Este libro que encontre en realidad no es un cuento sino una novela, pero como se trata de ninjas pense que les gustaria"

"De ninjas?" pregunto con asombro Sheldon

"Excelente, hasta que por fin un cuento decente" dijo emocionado Booker

"Como se llama?" pregunto una vez mas el huevo con patas.

"Se llama el camino del ninja" respondio Orson, "ahora quiero que se esten acostados y no me interrumpan como siempre lo hacen de acuerdo?"

"Nunca interrumpimos" repuso Booker "solo arreglamos la historia del cuento para que sea emocionante"

"Si" agrego Sheldon, "no es nuestra culpa que los demas autores no usen ninjas como personajes.

Orson solamente suspiro y comenzo la historia

"Erase una vez un pequeño cerdo ninja que se encontraba..."

"Espera un momento Orson" interrumpio Booker

"Ya van a empezar a interrumpir tan pronto?" pregunto Orson

"El error que siempre cometen los autores es usar a un protagonista niño" explico Sheldon.

"Si, además un niño no sabe luchar bien como ninjas, lo que necesitamos en un veterano, un adulto" dijo Booker.

"Esta bien, esta bien," repuso Orson "Erase una vez un adulto y veterano ninja que se encontraba entrenando el arte de la espada, cuando fue llamado por su superior para una importante mision. Asi que el veterano ninja se dirigio caminando hacia el cuartel de..."

"Aqui hay un error inmenso" intervino Sheldon.

"Asi es" concordo Booker" todo mundo sabe que los ninjas no caminan, sino corren con los brazos hacia atras e inclinados hacia adelante".

"De esa forma ganan mas velocidad y es mas dificil que les peguen" dijo Sheldon.

"De acuerdo" dijo Orson continuando la historia " El veterano ninja al escuchar el llamado se dirigio corriendo hacia el cuartel de su superior, entro por uno de los pasillo y se dirigio al segundo piso donde se le esperaba, una vez llegado ahi el ninja espero afuera de la oficina de su lider, ya que era la costumbre de que no se podia entrar sin antes ser llamado personalmente por su maestro."

"Al cabo de unos minutos la silueta del maestro se dejo ver por una de las delgadas paredes de papel y le indico a nuestro heroe que pasara, el cerdo ninja paso y se postro ante su maestro para escuchar las ordenes de éste".

"Escucha cerdo ninja Orson" dijo el gran gallo maestro, "te he llamado para una import...".

"Cerdo ninja Orson" exclamo Sheldon, "que clase de nombre de ninja es ese?"

"Que hay de malo con el nombre?" pregunto Orson

"Todo mundo sabe que los ninjas tienen nombres impresionantes tales como shadow o silent killer" dijo Booker, "lo que necesita el protagonista es un nombre que inspire miedo a sus adversarios"

"Si" concordo Sheldon" El nombre de Orson no asustaria a nadie... excepto tal vez a Wade"

"Esta bien, como quieren que se llame el protagonista?" preugunto Orson

Tras unos momentos de reflexion los 2 hermanos llegaron al acuerdo de llamarlo "Espada Maldita" (Cursed Sword)

Orson reaunudo la historia donde se habia quedado

"Escucha espada maldita" dijo el maestro "te he llamado para una importante misión, si logras pasarla lograras tener el titulo de ninja..." Orson se interrumpio a si mimo y rapidamente se corrigio "lograras tener el titulo de gran maestro ninja"

"Muy bien maestro, cual es mi mision?" pregunto el veterano ninja

"Debes ir al calabozo de Agrias y encontrar la espada magica llamada "Murasame" y traerla aqui.

Espada maldita se quedo pensativo unos momentos, pues habia escuchado hablar de ese calabazo el cual se decía era muy peligroso y por tanto espada maldita tuvo que quejarce

"No cree usted maestro que es muy dificil para mi?"

"dificil?" interrumpio Booker, que no estamos hablando de un ninja muy experimentado?"

"cierto, lo olvide, cambiare eso de inmediato" dijo Orson

"No cree usted maestro que es muy sencillo para alguien de mi calibre?"pregunto espada maldita

"Tal vez lo sea" concordo el maestro " pero eres el unico en quien puedo confiar esta mision, ademas me he enterado de que el calabozo ha sido invadido por creaturas muy peligrosas, ahora no digas mas y cumple con tu mision"

"Asi lo hare".

Espada maldita salio de los cuarteles y antes de ir a su mision hizo los preparativos para su viaje, y decidio que el mejor momento de partida seria temprano en el alba, por lo que el resto del dia se paseo por aquella ciudad japonesa donde sus compañeros ninjas practicaban,los artesanos ponian en venta sus majestuasosas obras y las bellas geishas paseaban por..."

"Alto!" interrumpio de nuevo Booker"

"Que sucede ahora?", pregunto indignado Orson.

"Es injusto que solo los japoneses sean quienes tengan ninjas" explico el polluelo

"Si, los ninjas deberian ser internacionales" agrego su hermano

"Pero esque la historia..." quiso explicar Orson.

"No, la hisotoria se desarrollara en otro pais... digamos en Mexico"

"Si en Mexico" apoyo el hermano.

"Lo que sea para hacerlos callar" dijo resignado Orson.

Espada maldita paseaba por aquel pueblo mexicano, donde sus compañeros ninjas bailaban un zapateado, los vendedores ambulantes ponian nopales y otras verduras en venta y las doñas lavaban a mano en las fuentes publicas contaminando asi el agua que bebian.

Luego de comprar un kilo de nopal y camotes como suministros para su viaje, espada maldita se dirigio a su cuarto para descansar y estar preparado..."

"Su mansion" interrumpio Sheldon "es justo que un ninja experimentado tenga su propia mansion"

"cierto, su mansion en lo mas alto del pueblo con cerca electrica para mantener a raya a los ladrones, y con robots ninja como guardianes" agrego Booker.

"y con francotiradores en el techo con miras laser" propuso Sheldon

"Ahem" continuo Orson

Luego de comprar sus suministros se dirigio a su inmensa mansion, resguardada por una cerca electrica y robots ninja guardianes, al acercarse decenas de puntos rojos rodearon su cara, pero al reconocer que era su señor los francotiradores apuntaron hacia otro lado.

"Bienvenido Señor" dijo unos de los robots

"Debo descansar ahora para una importante mision, no quiero que se me interrumpa" ordeno espada maldita.

"A la orden señor" dijo el robot dejandolo pasar

Espada maldita se hecho a dormir en su gigantesca cama King size sin otorgar mas pensaientos a su mision y al poco tiempo quedo profundamente dormido.

Pasaron las horas y..." orson intento encontrar algo que encajara con la nueva version de la historia " el despertador sono a las 6 de la mañana.

"Despertador?" pregunto Booker, porque necesitaria de un despertador si bien un mayordomo podria hacer el trabajo

"si, en las mansiones siempre hay mayordomos" dijo Sheldon.

A Orson no le quedo de otra mas que hacer los cambios necesarios.

A las 6 de la mañana uno de los tantos mayordomos de espada maldita fue a despertarlo y espada maldita se...

"Se enojo" interrumpio Booker " cualquier persona se molestaria si la despiertan a las 6 de la mañana"

"Si, es inhumano hacer eso" dijo su hermano

"Yo siempre me levanto a esa hora" penso Orson

Bien decia, que el mayordomo desperto a espada maldita a la 6 de la mañana y éste enfurecido le lanzo la almohada y todo lo que estaba a su alcanze al pobre mayordomo y luego de gritar barbaridades se volvio a dormir no sin antes amenazar de muerte a su mayordomo si volvia a despertarlo.

"Excelente"

"Muy bien" dijeron los 2 polluelos

Se hicieron las 2 de la tarde y espada maldita finalmente se levanto, se dio un baño sauna, luego al jacuzzi (o como se escriba) y se puso su atuendo blanco de ninja para finalmante partir a su misi...

"atuendo blanco?" pregunto impresionado sheldon

"a que ninja en su sano juicio se le ocurriria ir de blanco?" pregunto igualmente impresionado Booker

"Que hay de malo con el color blanco?" pregunto Orson.

"Todo mundo sabe que los ninjas siempre visten de negro" explico Booker

"Es cierto, aunque como están en México creo que lo mas prudente seria que vistiera de color verde pinacate" dijo Sheldon

"si" concordo Booker" con una imagen de la virgen en su espalda, es muy sabido que los mexicanos quieren mucho a la virgen.

"Dios por favor que esto termine" suplico Orson.

Espada maldita después de tomar los baños se puso su atuendo verde pinacate con la imagen de la virgen en su espalda y tras tomar un ligero desayuno, er... quiero decir , una comida abundante y empacar su sustento, partio hacia las afueras del pueblo, sus compañeros y vecinos estaban ahi haciendo una fiesta para desearle buen viaje, el cual espada maldita acepto de mala gana, una vez que salio del pueblo las trompetas sonaron al unisono en las tipica notas de despedida usada por los ninjas (la de la cucaracha claro esta).

El camino al calabozo era largo y pesado sobre todo por desplazarse en el bosque entre las ramas de los arboles los cuales eran larguisimos y la lluvia intensa no dejaba de...

"Arboles?" hizo notar Booker

"Ah si, México, lo siento"

El camino al calabozo era largo y pesado, sobre todo por desplazarse sobre las dunas del desierto el cual era inmenso y con tormentas de arena que no dejaban ver bien a lo lejos, muy pronto nuestro heroe el avanzado ninja perdio el sentido de direccion y ya que no llevaba consigo una brujula se baso por medios mundanos en encontrar el camino norte que era el correcto a seguir en...

"Medios mundanos, que es eso?" interrumpio Sheldon

"Los medios mundanos son aquellos basados en que usas lo que esta a tu alrededor para construir o verificar algo, en este caso se puede usar la posición del sol o las estrellas para saber hacia donde te estas dirigiendo" explico Orson feliz de que no fuera un cambio a la historia.

"Y porque un ninja de su categoria necesitaria medios mundanos pudiendo bien sacar su Palm y asi hacer un calculo exacto" dijo Booker.

"Concuerdo con eso" dijo Sheldon.

"Algun dia podran aceptar una historia como en realidad es?" pregunto Orson

"No!" contestaron al mismo tiempo los hermanos.

"Me lo suponia" suspiro Orson, en fin...

Espada maltida se sintio desorientado y saco su Palm a prueba de arena con la cual obtuvo un resultado inmediato de su posición y continuo su camino. Solo se detuvo en una ocasion para comer sus raciones y...

"Y mandar un e-mail" añadio Booker

"un e-mail?" pregunto Orson, "porque querría mandar un e-mail?"

"Le mando un e-mail a su novia virtual de Rusia" explico Sheldon, "la cual conocio en un chat algunos dias atras y le escribe quejandose lo caro que es el servicio de internet" dijo Sheldon.

"si" continuo Booker "y ademas tambien le hace el recordatorio de que le debe mandar su foto para conocerla, lo que espada maldita no sabe es que ella es un hombre que se hizo pasar por mujer para..."

"Basta!" esta vez fue Orson quien interrumpio "No estan en edad para hablar de eso"

Espada maldita solo se detuvo a comer y punto, continuo su camino sin mandar e-mails.

"Que aburrido Orson, no le pones interes a la historia" Se quejaron Booker y Sheldón.

"Quiero irme a dormir asi que terminemos con esto de una vez" dijo Orson reanudando la historia

Después de un rato espada maldita llego al lugar donde se supone estaria la entrada al calabozo, en una enorme duna Espada maldita encontro la dicha entrada y preparando una antorcha...

"Linterna laser" propuso Booker

preparando su linterna laser se adentro al calabozo.

El calabozo era humedo y frio... quiero decir, seco y caliente, si no fuera por su atuendo verde pinacate el cual lo protegia del calor, pronto hubiera quedado deshidratado, al poco rato su linterna laser se quedo sin pilas pues habia olvidado cambiarlas asi que tuvo que hacer uso de...

"Hacer uso de sus gafas de vision nocturna" dijo Booker

"Si, las cuales también traen detectores inflarrojos" agrego Sheldon

"no nada de eso" dijo Orson en tono molesto" tuvo que hacer uso de una antorcha la cual hizo con medios mundanos"

"otra vez medios mundanos?" se quejo Booker, "pudiendo bien usar su celular para llamar al mayordomo que lo desperto y le traiga un..."

"no,no,no" dijo Orson, "uso una antorcha y eso es definitivo, me gustaria que aceptaran las historias como en realidad son al menos una vez."

"pero si solo hacemos de la historia, una historia mejor" repuso Sheldon

"cierto, no es nuestra culpa que los autores escriban pura basura" pronuncio Booker.

Orson llevaba ya mas de la mitad del libro y se apresuro a terminarlo sin hacer mas caso a los hermanos.

Espada maldita armo la antorcha y prosigui su camino por aqul tunel que lo conducia cada vez mas y mas hacia el corazon del calabozo, cuando llegaba a algun cruce de caminos espada maldita recordaba las enseñanzas que su maestro le habia impartido la cual consistia en que...

"Las enseñanzas de su maestro?" porque siempre tiene que usar las enseñanzas de su maestro si el mismo es un ninja avanzado" se quejo Sheldon.

"Si, en lugar de eso el propio espada maldita uso la tecnica que el mismo invento y que consistia en tirar una moneda al aire y luego elegir un camino al azar" dijo Booker

Orson cerro los ojos unos segundos y luego continuo

Espada maldita llego a un cruce de caminos y tras tirar una moneda al aire decidio tomar el camino de la derecha, al paso de 10 minutos escucho a lo lejos una especie de gruñido lo cual lo hizo ponerse alerta al posible peligro, con cautela avanzo despaci... quiero decir corriendo con los brazos hacia atras e inclinado hacia delante hacia el sonido hasta llegar frente a frente a un enorme dragon rojo el cual se preparaba para lanzar su aliento de fuego y espada maldita tuvo que...

"Eso ya esta muy usado Orson" dijo Booker.

"Si, porque siempre tiene que ser un dragon quien este en el calabozo" agrego Sheldon.

"Muy bien no me pondre a discutir con ustedes, que es lo que debería haber encontrado espada maldita?" pregunto Orson.

"En lugar de un dragon, debería haber encontrado un ovni" propuso Sheldon.

"Si" convino Booker "Y en vez de lanzar fuego, lanzará rayos, los cuales espada maldita rechazara con su sable jedi laser"

"En los problemas que me meto por andar contando cuentos, debería pedirle a Lanolyn que hiciera esto por mi, ella jamas permitiria que cambiaran el cuento" pensaba Orson.

Espada maldita llego al lugar donde el extraño gruñido... es decir, el extraño sonido a nave se escuchaba y vislumbro al gigantesco platillo volador el cual no vacilo en lanzarle rayos, afortunadamente espada maldita no se vio sorprendido y usando su sable Jedi rechazaba los mortiferos rayos, los alienigenas estaban desesperados por acabar con espada maldita y decidieron usar su mas potente arma...

"Ya me esta aburriendo el nombre de espada maldita" dijo Booker

"Pero si ustedes fueron los de la idea de ponerle ese nombre" se quejo Orson.

"si, pero lo que en realidad nadie sabe es que solo usa ese nombre los dias martes y miercoles por la tarde, pero como ya es de noche usa su verdadero nombre "Art of Killing Kabuto".

"Ese es un buen nombre, pero como es muy largo solo usa las iniciales AKK"

Y entonces los extraterrestres decidieron usar su mas potente arma por lo que espada maldita decidio también revelar su verdadero nombre AKK y dando un gran salto ataco a la nave destruyendo el motor donde quiera que éste este y derribando a la nave ovni antes de que esta pudiera atacar.

AKK avanzó aun mas tirando monedas al aire y eligiendo caminos al azar hasta que se topo frente a frente con su mas odiado enemigo, la comadreja ninja Koichi la cual le dijo a AKK...

"Ahi hay otro error Orson" intervino una vez mas Sheldon.

"Ahora que?" pregunto Orson.

"Todo mundo sabe que los enemigos mas odiados de los ninjas son los samurais" explico Booker

"Debi habermelo imaginado" dijo Orson.

AKK se topo frente a frente con su mas odiado enemigo la samurai comadreja Koichi la cual dijo:

"Has podido derrotar a la nave alienigena que soborne para que te atacara..."

"Orson, todo mundo sabe que los samurais son nobles, justos y que pelean con honor" le dijo Booker.

"Si claro, lo olvide" dijo sin ganas Orson.

Koichi dijo: "has podido derrotar al ovni que convenci limpiamente que te atacara, estoy sorprendido de tu hazaña, pero esta vez te enfrentaras a mi y te juro por mi honor que te derrotare"

"Asi que me has estado siguiendo" dijo AKK "acaso tienes envidia de que me hayan mandado a mi por la espada?"

"Si", confeso el samurai "Si te he estado siguiendo pero no tengo envidia, es simplemente que yo soy quien debe recuperar esa espada pues con ella rendire el homenaje que tanto merecen mis antepasados quienes colonizaron... es decir, quienes pacificamente crearon este pueblo, pero dejemos que nuestras espadas continuen la charla"

La comadreja saco su igualmente katana laser en lo que AKK hizo lo mismo, el combate comenzo y fue una ardua pelea pues ambos eran profesionales en el arte de la espada, la comadreja ansiaba hacer trampa pero su codigo de honor samurai no se lo permitia, por su parte AKK jamas hacia trampa y peleaba justamente...

"Alto Orson" interrumpio Sheldon "quien dice que los ninjas no pelean sucio?"

"Se supone que el principal de la historia es bueno y pelea honestamente" explico Orson.

"nada de eso, todo mundo sabe que un ninja siempre busca la manera de ganar usando cualquier método a su disposicion, por lo tanto AKK cogera un puñado de arena y se lo lanzara a los ojos de la comadreja" dijo Booker.

"Si, y mientras esta queda ciega, AKK le lanzara Shurikens hasta dejarla fuera de combate" agrego Sheldon.

"porque no me extraña?" penso Orson.

Durante el fiero combate AKK aprovecho un momento de descuido para agarrar un puñado de arena y lanzarcelo a los ojos de su oponente, el cual quedo ciego momentaneamente y AKK aprovecho para ponerse a sus espaldas y lanzarle shurikens hasta dejarlo fuera de combate.

"Me has derrotado a traicion AKK deberias sentirte avergonzado, no tienes honor!" gruño el malherido samurai.

"El honor es para los débiles" contesto AKK avanzando hacia su rival blandiendo el sable para propiciar el golpe de gracia pero al ultimo instante la comadreja haciendo su honor a un lado huyo de la pelea usando una pequeña bomba de humo para cubrir su retirada diciendo "Nos volveremos a encontrar AKK y la proxima vez de ganare en un combate justo".

AKK no le importo y siguio su avance, al poco rato encontro finalmente lo que estaba buscando, enterrada en una piedra estaba la mas fina espada que jamas habia visto AKK, la legendaria Murasame, AKK avanzo hacia ella y empuñandola la saco de la piedra para reclamarla para si...

"Volvemos a las repeticiones" dijo Booker

"Si" convino su hermano "porque siempre son espadas las armas legendarias?"

"asi es, en lugar de una espada esta vez sera un hacha de dos manos, que estaba clavada en un arbol subterraneo"

El libro estaba por terminarse y ya lo que quería Orson era acabar para irse a dormir y continuo la historia con el cambio

AKK desclavo el hacha de dos manos y regreso triunfante a su pueblo donde fue recibidio con aplausos y mariachis, se dirigio con su maestro a entregarle el hacha pero éste le dijo que se la quedara como premio a haber pasado el examen de gran maestro ninja y desde ese entonces AKK los martes y miercoles en la tarde conocido como espada maldita entreno a los nuevos ninjas y FIN!.

"Uff!" dijo Orson cerrando el libro agradecido de que hubiera acabado.

"Buenas noches chicos, que descancen"

"Espera Orson, ese final no es satisfactorio" dicho Booker

"Asi es" concordo Sheldon "que hay de la comadreja, si habia llegado primero al calabozo porque no reclamo el hacha para si"

"ademas si no murio es obvio que regresara despues, la historia no debe acabar ahi..."

Orson solto el libro y salio corriendo del gallinero no deseando escuchar mas a los 2 hermanos y sus exageradas modificaciones.

"En lugar de quedarse como maestro, AKK comenzo una tala masiva en los pocos bosques del lugar con su hacha de dos manos, causando una enorme deforestacion ambiental" decia Booker.

"Si, y con la madera contruyo cientos de casinos con los cuales timaba a los campesinos haciendolos perder el poco dinero que tenian" agregaba Sheldon.

"y despues la comadreja junto a un grupo de elfos oscuros para contraatacar la tirania del ninja..."

Y asi los hermanos continuaron gran parte de la madrugada haciendo mas cambios a la historia.

Fin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pues espero que a quien quiera que lea esto le haya gustado y gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leer este pequeño fic.


End file.
